


Camera Boy Vantas

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Homestuffed, Lingerie, M/M, fat kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kankris a cam boy it's gay that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Boy Vantas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krabkri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krabkri/gifts).



"Cronus?" 

The mutant asked his seadweller lover, looking over at him from his book. Cronus looked up from his smartphone, turning it off. 

"I think I'd like to be a camera boy."   
Kankri was polite with his statement, obviously having thought it out beforehand. 

"Specifically, the kind that eats on camera and presumably gains weight." 

Cronus wasn't innocent, not by any means, but this startled even him. Of course, he'd heard of the feederism side of the kink spectrum, but had never given it a second thought before now. 

"uhh.. vwhat for? exactly?"

He asked, trying to pull the dumbfounded look off his face. 

"i- i mean, vwhy?" 

To that, Kankri merely shrugged, more casual about this oddness than most things. 

"I've always wanted to, really. I'd just like to get your opinion on the matter first." 

He'd always wanted to..? Damn, Cronus had not pegged him to be the kinky type. Especially not with this unusual of one. 

"i mean, i guess im okay vwith it.. this is just kinda sudden, you knowv?" 

The unsure violetblood took the time to actually think about the statement. He didn't think he would mind Kankri making the videos, and couldn't think of a solid reason as to why he shouldn't gain weight. Cronus didn't mind, he loved Kankri and to him, it didn't matter. 

"Sorry to spring it on you, I just.. Would like to get started with it, honestly." 

"hovw long havwe you vwanted to?" 

"It doesn't matter, what matters is, I can now. Thank you for that." 

Kankri crawled over to Cronus, kissing him sweetly. He sat on the seadweller's lap, eventually pulling away to talk. 

"Would you mind helping? You don't have to if you don't want to, of course." 

He blinked innocently at his lover, wide red eyes winning him over. 

"i don't mind.. im kinda curious about it anyvways." 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • 

"are you sure im actually helpin'?"

"I'm sure, trust me." 

All Cronus had actually done to help so far was get Kankri the food he was going to eat during the stream. Now he just sat in watching. Not that he was complaining, especially since Kankri had donned some of his favorite lingerie for the occasion. It was all bright red with black trim, the thigh highs, panties, and even the crop top Kankri wore instead of the usual bra was red, with striped around the sleeves and neckline. 

"you look nice, chief." 

"Oh, thank you, Cronus." 

Kankri fiddled with his laptop cam a little, and sat back. 

"I'm about to start, so if you want to tell me anything, do it now please."

"kankri?"

"Yes?"

"lovwe you."

"I love you too, Cronus." 

Kankri flashed a rare smile at him, before pulling the food out and starting his stream.   
To Cronus, it was boring. He'd seen Kankri eat lots of times before. Other trolls didn't seem to agree, however. 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • 

"Cronus! I got a hundred and six views on that!" 

The excited mutant bounced into the room, startling Cronus for the second time that day. 

"damn, that many?" 

The seadweller was honestly surprised, he hadn't expected that many trolls to be into that kind of thing. 

"Yeah! And it was pay-for-view! We're gonna be rich!" 

Kankri smiled wide at Cronus, hugging him again. 

"Thank you for being okay with it, Cronus. I really appreciate it." 

"it's no problem, chief." 

Cronus hadn't seen Kankri this excited about anything in forever, it was nice. 

"Oh, and, I got a food grub." 

Kankri pulled away from his lover, patting his small, somewhat rounded tummy. Cronus giggled a little. 

"i nevwer vwouldvwe thought you'd be into this kinda shit, wvantas. don't mind, though. there's much vworse out there, and this isn't evwen that bad."

He patted Kankri's belly gently, smiling. 

"in fact, i kind of like it, so far." 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • 

The next few weeks were fun for both Cronus and Kankri. They'd do their normal activities during the day, visiting with the other trolls and such, and at night Cronus'd get or make Kankri something for his stream then watch as he did it.  
Originally, Cronus didn't really understand the fetish, but the more he helped with the streams, he started to get it. Soon he found himself rubbing at Kankri's softening belly, usually at night as they both fell asleep together.   
It didn't take Kankri long to start filling out, either. When he'd started he was pretty skinny, but after a few weeks he'd already gained a considerable amount. Now he had bigger hips and thicker thighs, and Cronus's favorite part, a cute little muffin top.   
But that was just the beginning. 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

After a few months of this, Kankri was even bigger and Cronus even more in love with it, and him.   
Now, instead of stuffing himself, Cronus fed him for the stream, and it was even more popular. Now, they got around a thousand views, and most of those were from regular viewers. The money they made was mostly used to get Kankri new lingerie when he outgrew his, and for special snacks they sometime got on the internet.   
The two were even closer now, even have finally pailed together for the first time a few weeks in. Now that Cronus knew what made Kankri hot, it was easy to convince him to let them pail. He just had to call him fat in a certain tone, or brush his fingers over the mutant's soft belly, and Kankri was all his.  
Truth be told, he loved how his matesprit had changed. He made it a point to try and kiss his tummy every day, and admired everything else. His thighs were now much thicker, soft but still shapely, and led into "the nicest ass i'vwe evwer seen, believwe me kan it's great". He still had his muffin top, it was just bigger now and hung over the waistband of his leggings a lot. Cronus loved rubbing it at night now, he actually looked forward to it. He was pretty sure Kankri did too, as he purred through the entire experience and seemed more relaxed than Cronus had ever seen him before this. He seemed more relaxed in general, honestly. Cronus could touch him a lot easier now; the mutant was okay with it. The seadweller decided to make up for lost time, and now clung to Kankri as much as possible. He was soft, and warm, and nice to cuddle, so, Cronus did, quite happily. 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • 

The other trolls noticed the change in Kankri, not only in his appearance, but in his general demeanor. He was much calmer than he had been, and even seemed happy. Of course, he got teased for the weight he'd gained, but he didn't really mind. The teasing was a lot lighter than he'd expected it to be and a lot of it was just poking fun, so he wasn't offended. They also noticed how sweetly Cronus treated him, always asking if he needed anything or if he was okay and clinging to him seemingly all the time. This was a lot different than the megadouche Cronus had been before him and Kankri became matesprits, but no one minded. This Cronus was pleasant to be around. Now, they both were. Not only that, they were the happiest they'd ever been, and that's all that really matters.


End file.
